Teth-Adam(Black Adam) (Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Teth-Adam '''Appearances: Shazam Slam (Classic Rock and Abate and Switch) Powers/Skills: Lightning Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Strength, and Unarmed Combat Voiced By: Gary Cole Teth-Adam was once the champion of the Wizard Shazam. By speaking the Wizard's name, Adam was transformed and imbued with the powers of Shazam. Together, they defeated the Brothers Djinn and many plagues of eternity. Adam later turned away from the side of good and forfeited his right to the throne of Shazam. Centuries later, Adam returned to the Rock of Eternity and challenged the Wizard for his throne. The Wizard deflected his attacks and summoned his current protege, Billy Batson. Adam anticipated this and threw a Black Orb at the lightning once Batson said the Wizard's name. It was contained within the Orb. Adam simply sidestepped Batson, blasted the Wizard and sat on the throne. He took control of the powers of eternity and banished the Wizard to Earth. He soon sent three Monsters of Eternity after him and began freeing more and more of the Rock's prisoners. The Wizard returned to the Rock with Batman. Batson tried to distract Adam while Batman made a beeline for the Orb, floating above the throne. However, Adam saw Batman's reflection and attacked him. He bound Batman and blasted the Wizard then released the Brothers Djinn. The Wizard told Batson could still summon his powers, he just needed the strength of mind. Batson yelled out the Wizard's name three times and shattered the Orb. Adam rushed over and tried to punch Batson but he already transformed into Shazam. Adam was no match for Shazam. He tried to fly back to the throne but the Wizard was already seated. The Wizard had enough of Adam and forced him through a portal to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. In actuality, he was sent back in time to prehistoric Earth and trapped in its core. Adam used the time to hone his skills. Back in the present, the remaining three Brothers Djinn flew to Calythos' second volcano and cast an incantation that reopened the fissure. Black Adam emerged and declared he would take over the world. Batman thought it was a terrible idea and dispatched Billy Batson. Adam claimed his magic had grown twice as strong since their last battle but Shazam didn't back down. Black Adam blasted the Brothers Djinn with his lightning and transformed them into giant beasts. While the League was preoccupied, Adam fought Shazam and Superman. Constantine worked in concert and banished each Brother through a portal. The League gathered and attacked Adam as a team. Batman, Wonder Woman, Swamp Thing, and Plastic Man grabbed each appendage to stop Adam in his tracks then Shazam and Superman based him in unison. Adam went flying through a portal. Due to an accent exaggerator spell cast on Constantine, the others had no idea where the Brothers and Adam were sent. Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Magic Users Category:Homo Magi Category:Space Adaption Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Earthling Category:Lightning Style Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Clairvoyance Category:Marvel Family Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Humans Category:Electrokinesis Category:DC Universe